Przeżyjesz ten szok ?
Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 10 Chef : Siemanko ludzie, Chris pojechał na wakacje więc jo go teraz zastępuje ! Zrozumiano , Nie daruję temu kto mnie tak urządził ! Ale wracając ostatnio odpadł ten mizerny Harold . Chuderlacy i niezdarni muszą odpaść jako pierwsi. Czas rozpocząć ich mękę !! Buhahahahaha !! Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening ''Z drzewa wyskakuje kamera i wyrzuca wiewiórkę , z dziury wychodzi kamera i płoszy skunksa , kolejna kamera wychodzi z wody i obraz leci na dół – widać pływającego Owena który wyskakuje z wody przed rekinem i przygniata stojącego na plaży Noaha. Kamera wchodzi na brzeg plaży , gdzie DJ i LeShawna tańczą przy ognisku , nagle przybiega Blake , który potrąca ich i LeShawna ląduje w ognisku. Bobbie stoi z boku i wybucha śmiechem. Kamera przechodzi na domek uczestników gdzie Heather , Alejandro i Cortney patrzą na siebie z nienawidzącym wzrokiem. Kamera wychodzi i przechodzi do stołówki , gdzie w kuchni kryje się Alexis , Chef go łapie i wykopuje z kuchni . kamera przechodzi na górę , gdzie łódkami płyną trent i przytulają go Katie i Sadie . nagle cała trójka spada w wodospad , a na pniu Eva ćwiczy i zrzuca w ich stronę kłodę. Kamera przechodzi koło wychodka , gdzie Gwen całuje się z Duncanem , obok wywarzają się drzwi , Cody próbuje się wydostać , ale Sierra wciąga go do środka. Kamera przechodzi do jaskini gdzie Izzy biega po kamieniach , a za nią Harold i nagle na Harolda spada stalaktyt. Kamera leci w stronę plaży , gdzie opala się Justin i Beth , szybko robi na nich ptak . Z boku Brigette całują z Geoffem Kamera przechodzi do studia gdzie na kanapie siedzą Lindsay i Tyler i obściskują się . Nagle przychodzi Chris a w klatce są Ezekiel i Camilie. Potem pojawia się napis Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki ! Port wstydu '''Duncan : '''Ale zabawa , była. '''Cody : Dość , ląd , ląd , w końcu. Sierra : '''Tak było dosyć ciekawie. '''Chris : Dobra ja jadę dalej a wy musicie już złazić. DJ : Zamierzasz nas tu zostawić samych ? Chris : No co ty , pobawicie się trochę z Chefem nalegał , a ja sobie urządzę mały urlop na jachcie . Cody : Zabierz mnie stąd . Sierra : Oj musimy dokończyć to co robiliśmy na jachcie prawda Cody . Duncan : Tak Cody , obiecałeś Cody : '''Ty … '''Sierra : Idziemy misiaczku . *cmok DJ : '''Hahaha. Chatka obozowiczów '''Heather : Jak mogliście przegrać rejs ! Przydałaby nam się ta wycieczka. Gwen : '''Nie myśl sobie , że tylko ty jesteś rozczarowana. '''Brigette : Właśnie . Wszyscy jesteśmy winni . Noah : '''Tak bo królowa wrzeszcząca , zara posinieje jak tak dużo będzie wrzeszczała na nas. '''Owen : '''Hahaha '''Bobbie : Brak jakiejkolwiek współpracy , ale dajemy radę. Cortney : Oh tak ale ostatnio nie zwyciężamy tylko zajmujemy drugie miejsca ! Brigette : Nie poddawajcie się na pewno następnym razem wygramy , zresztą widzieliście Alejandro ? On ciągle gdzieś znika. Heather : '''Tak Cortney może masz z tym coś wspólnego. '''Bobbie : '''Dajże spokój Heather , czepiaj się innych ludzi. '''Brigette ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Mam dosyć tych ludzi , oni tylko potrafią się kłócić no i tęsknie za tobą Geoffem Heather : Jaki obrońca się znalazł. Bobbie : Wiesz jak dla mnie każdy naskoczy na ciebie , nieważne kogo sprowokujesz. Owen : Ja wychodzę do Izzy , na razie . Noah ''': Tak tylko nie zgiń. '''Brigette : Ale miły , oni znowu są razem. Noah : '''Tak chociaż nie widzę w tym sensu. '''Gwen : Tak ale wiem , że trochę było im się szkoda , dlatego znowu są razem. Cortney : Dajcie , spokój.. Heather ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ''': Rany ta zaraz znowu zacznie o Duncanie .. Chociaż to nawet lepiej . Pośmieje się z Gwen i jej nieudanego związku. '''Gwen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ona musi się pogodzić z tym ,ze Duncan jest ze mną. Cortney : Ty zdrajczyni !!! Gwen : Pomocy ! Brigette : Cortney , spokojnie , lepiej żebyś nie wyleciała z programu. Chatka Cierniaków LeShawna : Skoro ja zostałam kapitanem , dostałam przepustkę nieźle . Beth ''': Może teraz będziemy mieć oko na Alejandro , bo coś czuje ,ze te eliminacje były sfałszowane. '''Alejandro : '''Ale pogódźcie się i Harolda nie ma z nami. '''Nikki : Tak .. Szkoda.. Beth : 'Coś cię gryzie .. '''Izzy ': Może to te karaluchy na podłodze. '''Beth : Karaluchy !! Nikki : '''Nie to nie to.. '''Trent : Możesz nam zaufać. Nikki ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nie mogę tego powiedzieć im wprost. Nie wiadomo co zrobi Alejandro. Mogłabym paść jego ofiarą. Choć z drugiej strony mogłabym nieźle ich wydać i zaszantażować. '''Trent : A tak w ogóle , gdzie poszła Izzy ? Beth ; Poszła na spotkanie z Owenem. Tam są. Alejandro : '''Para świrusów ze sobą , jakie to paskudne i mdlące. '''LeShawna : '''Ucisz się , albo znowu oberwiesz. '''Alejandro : Zmuś mnie do tego wielko-zadku. Trent : Ups. Beth : Leshawna , nie daj się Sprowokować. LeShawna : Już po tobie !! Aggr ! Alejandro : Dawaj siostro . Alejandro ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nieźle się wściekła , sama się o to prosiła. Trent : Jak , szkoda ,że nie ma popcornu. Nikki : Nie powinnyśmy ich rozdzielić ? Trent : Niech to załatwia między sobą. Beth : '''Popieram. '''Beth ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Wiecie co ta walka była nawet fajna , ale trochę mi było szkoda. Mogliby , sobie darować, ale widząc jak Alejandro oberwał to byłam wzruszona. Dziewczyny rządzą ! Plac Chef : Bachory na plac już ! Heather ''': A gdzie ten laluś Chris. '''Duncan : '''Chris zrobił sobie urlop. '''Gwen : Też powinnyśmy , jak tam było na rejsie. Sierra : Witajcie. Brigette : '''Co mu się stało. '''Sierra : '''Spędziliśmy wspaniałe chwile razem i trochę wymęczyłam go. '''Cody : A.. pomoc… Chef : '''Dosyć pogaduszek w szeregu !! '''Izzy : A jak nie staniemy to znowu , coś zrobimy sobie nawzajem .. Uhuu. Owen : Nie prowokuj go , ładny ten kij .. Chefie.. Chef : Zamilcz i stawaj bo inaczej wylecisz dzisiaj . Gwen : '''A tak ogóle kiedy śniadanie. '''Chef : Jeszcze słowo. Bobbie : To.. Chef : 15 okrążeń koło wyspy ale to już … Bobbie : Chyba sobie jaja robisz. Chef : '''Masz.. '''Noah : U , ale cios… Chef ''': Coś się nie podoba jeszcze komuś. '''Wszyscy poza Bobbim : Nie !! Bobbie : '''Ahahaha… Boli '''Heather : Ten się jeszcze z tego cieszy .. LeShawna : Może potrzebna mu jest pomoc ? Chef : '''Widzę was w stołówce za 5 minut ! Z wyjątkiem guza cza . Jasne !! Stołówka '''Duncan : Ostro oberwał od Chefa. Sierra ; Tak trochę przesadzili , ale należało mu się , pyskował i miał , prawda Cody. Gwen : '''Tak to było nawet fajne. '''DJ ; '''Jak dla kogo ! '''Noah : '''DJ !: Czy to krew. '''DJ : AAAA !! Mamusiu. Noah ; '''Panikacz. '''Owen ; Hahaa , dobre patrz na to , wszysko na raz. Noah : '''Wohh . '''Noah ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Owen , zdecydowanie przegina z tym. ,zdecydowanie. Cortney ; Alejandro i co teraz zrobimy , bez niego. Alejandro : Spokojnie Cortney : Damy sobie radę , musimy teraz jakoś zając Heather . Odciągnąć ją od wyzwania. Chef : '''Wasze wyzwanie to przetrwać ze mną cały dzień , już nie mogę się doczekać '''Beth : A my nie możemy się doczekać tego końca. Leshawna : '''Tak , ty już nas męczysz samą Gatka. '''Chef : '''Wasze pierwsze wyzwanie , to wykonany przeze mnie tor , ha ha i to niezwykły. Za mną ruchy , ruchy . A co do Bobbiego , odmówił wykonania wyzwania , i polazł do domku , który mięczak do niego dołączy. '''Noah ; Myślicie ,że naprawdę będę do tego zdolny , więc wolę poleżeć. Heather ; '''Ale z ciebie słabeusz i do tego lamer . '''Alejandro : Heather , daj sobie spokój , może skupimy się na sobie. Nikki : '''Radzę ci się odsunąć. '''Izzy : Bitwa ! Bitwa Izzy lubi pojedynki ! Izzy ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Raz kiedyś dla zabawy byłam się z moja nauczycielka , stwierdziła , że jeszcze nie nadszedł mój czas , ale z sierpowego to miała bliznę . u a widzieliście ten film , niezwykły. Szklane pomieszczenie na placu Gwen : Co to ma niby być ! Duncan ; Klatka w której odizolowuje się kryminalistów ok. innych ludzi , kiedyś tam siedziałem. Trent : Nic dziwnego , widocznie byłeś takim psychopatą. Duncan ; 'Masz coś do mnie ? '''Cortney ': Tak ja do ciebie mam , idź wreszcie '''Duncan : Nie denerwuj się , rządzicielko. Gwen : Ohh opanujcie , się , Trent obiecałeś coś . Trent : '''Ehh jakoś to zniosę. '''Chef : Włazić ! Heather ; Trochę tu ciasno . Beth ; '''Owen , proszę weź ten tyłek. '''Owen : Nie ma miejsca. Sierra ; '''Cody , jesteśmy bliżej niż myślisz . Tak blisko jeszcze nie byliśmy. '''Cody : I oby więcej talk nie było. Sierra ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jiiiiip , mogłam dotknąć go w jego gładziutką pupkę , i ciągle czułam jego zapach , oh to było najprzyjemniejsze. Cody ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Rany ona macała mnie wszędzie , brakuje tlenu a ona jeszcze mnie rusza… Chef : '''Skoro już tam jesteście to czas na moją zabawę. '''Heather ; To się unosi . Alejadro : ''' Czy to karuzela ? '''Chef ; '''Symulator , kosmonautów , pożyczony z starego planu , trochę ulepszony , miłego wymiotowania. '''Izzy : Fee. LeShawna : On sobie ,żartuje. DJ : '''To zaczyna się kręcić !! '''Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu : AAAAAA!!!! Po 20 minutach kręcenia w klatce Leshawna : Chyb zaraz , rany ; Błeee* Beth : Błeee* Heather ; Zabierzcie mnie stąd już Alejandro : '''Agrr !! Poleciało mi na twarz, '''Duncan : Haha , Ahh moje usta . Cody : Błeeee* Sierra : Torebka szybko ! Gwen : Ale czad ! Nikki : '''Jaki czad , ja zaraz, chyba . '''Beth : AAA !! Owen . Owen : Sorki . Gwen ; '''Wypuść , Owen puścił , zaraz Ouffuuj. '''DJ : '''Nie chcę umierać !! '''Heather : ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Moi prawnicy , załatwią ich za ta zniewagę na jaka mnie skazali. Do tego cuchnący Owen . Fuj !! Cortney : '''AAA . '''Alejandro : Uważaj. Cortney : O.. Dzięki . Chef : '''Chyba już mają dość. '''Noah : Uff , dobrze ,że się poddałem Bobbie : Zrobione.. Ohh , padam. Noah : Czemu to jest całe ,żółte . Chef : Wiesz oni wszyscy popuścili i to ostro i do tego Owen pierdnął. Noah : Ale luksusy mają . Po opuszczeniu maszyny Chef : Trzy , dwa jeden , Otwarte. Heather : '''Przepuście mnie !! '''Beth : Ogh.. LeShawna ; Trzymaj się . Brigette ; Niedobrze mi . Duncan ; O rany , chyba umrę , pastę szybko . Gwen : Tlen ! Sierra ''': Tak mam wymiociny Codiego do mojej kolekcji poświęconej mu . '''Cody : '''Co , czy ktoś cos mówił . '''Chef : '''Hmm ostatecznie , zostaje Gwen , Owen , Bobbie , , Brigette Alejandro i Sierra . Czekałaby nas dogrywka , ale skoro Bobbie i Noah nie brali w ogóle udziału w wyzwaniu lecz pomogli mi , Gwen i Owen i Brigette nie bierzecie udziału w dogrywce. Zajmujecie pierwsze.miejsce. '''Gwen : '''Tak . '''Owen : Juhuu !! Brigette : Udało nam się. Bobbie : Tak , chyba przestaje widzieć gwiazdki Chef : Reszta pod prysznic , a ty Sierra i Alejandro , czas na wasz pojedynek. Drzewo w lesie Chef : '''Macie wspiąć się na to drzewo '''Alejandro : Żartujesz sobie w tych wymiocinach mamy się wspinać . Sierra : Dla Codiego wszystko. Chef : Gotowi już. Alejandro : Cały się lepie. Brigette : '''Szybko spadnij i będzie z głowy. '''Alejandro : Ucisz się . Owen : Tak dawaj Sierra; . Gwen : '''Zrób to dla Codiego !. '''Sierra : Tak dla Codiego ! Pędzę , pędzę , pędzę . jestem . Alejandro : Co już !? Chef : Ha ha , no i znowu macie przechlapane ! Chris ; '''Dobra co tu się dzieje. O cali w wymiocinach , a więc z kim mam zaszczyt stanąć w eliminacjach. '''Chef : Z Cierniakami , .. LeShawna : '''Znowu . '''Chris : '''Tak więc widzimy się podczas eliminacji. Eliminacje '''Chris : '''Tak znowu na eliminacjach , ironia losu po prostu ale cos czas chyba ogłosić wyniki . Odznaki otrzymują : Nikki , LeShawna , Beth ,Trent Hmm Alejandro ; Wiesz to ciekawe , wszyscy poza tobą zagłosowali na ciebie . '''Alejandro : Chyba sobie żartujecie mnie się pozbywacie ! Izzy : Yay , więc ja zostaje nieźle , Jupi . LeShawna '''; Tak na razie , to zemsta za Harolda i mój tyłeczek. '''Beth : Tak niepotrzebny nam jesteś. Nikki ; Tak spadaj. Alejandro ; Ale , ale … Chris : A no tak ale ! Hmm w tym odcinku nikt nie odpadnie , zapomniałem . Wszyscy : Co !! Alejandro : Uff … Trent ; '''Więc nikt nie odpada ! '''Chris : Jakiś ty mądry . Więc , muszę was na dzisiaj pożegnać . Jeśli chcecie zobaczyć więcej wymiocin i niesamowitych akcji Chefa , nie zapomnijcie obejrzeć nastypny odcinek , Wawanakwy totalnej porażki. Chef ; Tak i do roboty już !! Plaża Cortney : Alejandro , Al. ! Alejandro ; Witaj Cortney , jak tam . Udało ci się wygrać. Cortney : '''Tak ale chciałam ci podziękować , za ochronę . '''Alejandro : '''To nic takiego. '''Cortney ; Ale właśnie ,że tak i wiesz myślałam o tym i .. Alejandro : .. Nic już nie mów… Bobbie : Nonono , jakie gołąbeczki , za moimi plecami się całują. DJ : '''Co ty robisz w krzakach ! '''Bobbie : '''DJ ! A nic takiego właśnie mi cos wypadło. '''Alejandro : Chodź idziemy lepiej by nikt nas nie widział. Cortney : '''Aa… nic , co dobrze .. '''Alejandro : Spokojnie pomogę ci . Kategoria:Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki